Kingdom of Animals
by Sohma Star
Summary: Tohru becomes a servant of King Akito, in order to raise money for her mother's care. She is assigned to look after Akito's heirs, Prince Yuki and Prince Kyo. A/U Yuki/Tohru & Kyo/Kagura
1. Meeting the King

Ok, yeah this is a weird idea... SO, SUE ME!!!! (Ack!!! REALLY DON'T SUE ME!!!! I have nothing for you to take any ways) This is an A/U where Yuki and Kyo are brothers, and princes... well, you'll see where it goes... ^_~ Oh yeah, and I don't own Fruits Basket, they still won't give it up no matter how much I beg... 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
**Kingdom of Animals**   
Story by: Sohma Star (Star-chan)

Tohru cautiously walked down the long stone corridor toward the main chamber, it was her first day in the Sohma castle as the new servant it was her job was to feed, clean up after, and care for the Sohma heirs. Her employer King Akito had two sons, Prince Yuki and Prince Kyo, and from what she had heard they were complete opposites. She had also heard of their mother's recent death, and how both of them were suffering deeply. 

She finally reached the huge door of the main chamber. Tohru summoned all her strength, and lunged forward shoving the enormous door open, surprisingly though it moved easily, and Tohru fell forward landing hard on the marble floor. She picked herself up only to find King Akito laughing hysterically at her. She resisted the urge to leave, and instead apologized to the King for falling, this however, only seemed to make him laugh harder. She walked forward to a respectable distance and, kneeled on the cold floor in front of the King's raised throne, with her head bowed. A short time later King Akito had finished laughing, and stood to address Tohru. 

"Are you the new servant I sent for?" he paused, and waited for her answer. His dark gaze bore straight into her soul. Tohru glanced around anxiously, avoiding eye contact, and after careful planning she answered quietly, 

"Yes, Sir I am." The king studied her for a moment, stepping down from his throne, he circled her like a hawk watching a potential meal. His gaze burned even deeper into her, and she cringed outwardly. This however, seemed to amuse him further. 

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked, a smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth as he watched her face, and waited for an answer. Tohru's mind raced as she desperately tried to think of an appropriate answer, of course she was afraid of him, but should she tell him that or not? " ARE YOU AFRAID OF ME!!!!" he yelled this time almost in a rage causing Tohru's startled answer to emerge. 

"Yes" she squeaked, then tried to bury her face deeper in the marble floor. Again Akito began laughing only this time it sounded far more sinister. Tohru's mind went back to when she was asked to take the job, she had heard rumors of how cruel King Akito was, but with her mother sick she needed the money to take care of her, and there weren't many jobs for women. "Have I passed your inspection" she glanced up at Akito who immediately stopped laughing. His eyes narrowed, and he lunged forward grabbing her hair, and slamming her face into the ground. 

"YOU NEVER speak to me, UNLESS I speak to you FIRST!!!" her face met the cold marble again, and again as he continued screaming at her. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!" She was near fainting but held out long enough to answer. 

"Yes, Sir I'm sorry I disrespected you" upon hearing this Akito released her and backed away, the smirk once again present on his face, and he chuckled lightly. 

"Yes, you will do well as the new servant, you pass inspection. HATORI!" His sharp voice echoed in the huge room, and the doctor walked slowly toward the King. He kneeled beside the now unconscious Tohru. "Have this girl cleaned up, and made presentable to meet my sons by dinner time." Hatori stood, and bowed once more to Akito before calmly scooping Tohru up and walking out. Akito sat back on his soft cushioned throne, smiling cruelly. "Yes, she will do nicely..." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Well, what do you think? Good / Bad what? I know I shouldn't be starting a new fic when I just started my other one, but I really needed to get the idea started before I forgot it .* Yeah, I'm a wacko, any ways PLEASE REVIEW I need the feedback or else I'll die X_X (Ok, maybe I won't DIE, but I could get deathly ill...) Ja for now ^_^   



	2. Tohru's New Home

Yep, it's me I'm back!!! ^_^ *watches as all the reviewers shift further away for her* Hey! I'm not THAT scary am I? -_-* Ok, so maybe I am... Chapter Two!!!! ^_^ and just for the record, I still don't own Fruits Basket... however, I currently have the copyright office under siege, and it's only a matter of time before they give in to my demands... Ack! almost forgot, I kind of messed with the character's ages a bit... *looks at her feet* AHHH!!!! PLEASE DON'T STONE ME!!!! So, as of now here are the ages: **Akito**- 36, **Kyo**- 19, **Yuki** - 16, **Tohru**- 15, **Hatori**- 25, **Ayame**- 21, **Kisa**- 14, **Shigure**- 23 That's all the ones I need for now, if I need more characters I'll tell you the ages later. (Yeah, I know Akito seems REALLY old, but he has to be that old, or the story won't work.... unless he had kids at an EXTREMELY early age... 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
**Kingdom of Animals**   
Story by: Sohma Star (Star-chan)

Tohru gingerly opened her eyes, dim light flooded her vision, and sharp pain hit then, faded quickly as she adjusted to her surroundings. She found herself on a stiff straw mat, under a thin cotton blanket. The last streams of light from the setting sun crept through a tiny window casting a red-orange glow around the room. Hatori noticed she was now conscious, and calmly walked over to the bed. After a quick examination he allowed her to sit up, 

"Now that you're awake, I'll explain the rules. There are only two rules in the Sohma castle... one, you are to do everything asked of you without hesitation, and two, you are to dress appropriately, wearing the servant garb at all times. Any questions you have are to be brought to my attention immediately." He gave her a cold look before beckoning her to follow him, and disappearing out of the room. 

Tohru stood, after a few shaky steps regained her balance, and began trailing Hatori. They walked down the twisting stone corridors, following the brightly burning torches that lined the walls until finally they came to the servant's quarters. Hatori opened the warped wooden door to a small poorly furnished room. The room had a dirty straw mat covered with a tattered blanket in one corner, a worn-looking wooden chest sat against the wall amongst dust, and debris, and a small broken window that overlooked the dreary castle courtyard. "This will be your room, all the clothing, and necessities should be inside. Now hurry, and change so I can escort you to the kitchens." 

Tohru quietly stepped into the filthy room, and Hatori pulled the ancient wooden door shut behind her. A cold breeze from the shattered window whipped through the room as she slowly crept over to the chest, and lifted the top. Inside the chest there were three sets of clean, neatly folded clothes, a hair brush, and a pair of knee-high leather boots. Tohru carefully lifted out an outfit, it consisted of a fluffy low-cut white blouse, and a short wine colored skirt. She studied it closely before sighing, and putting it on. She would rather not wear something, so... revealing, but for her mother... she'd make do. Tohru tugged on the boots, and drug the brush through her hair a few times, then set it back inside the chest, and closed it carefully. With some effort she managed to pull the heavy door back open, and now stood before Hatori again. He quickly looked her over, and nodded in approval. 

He began leading her down the hallway once again, this time the destination was the kitchens. They hadn't gotten far when they were approached by a boy who appeared to be slightly younger than Hatori. His long white hair, and entrancing yellow eyes managed to present a sense of nobility, even though his clothes were ragged, and face was covered with grime. Hatori however, seemed less than impressed... "Ayame, get back to your chores!" he barked suddenly. Tohru jumped at the tone of his voice, what had the white-haired boy done to make the usually calm Hatori so angry... She was about to ask, but Hatori had started walking again leaving her to catch up. She glanced one last time at the white-haired boy, who smiled and winked at her, then jogged after Hatori. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Yay! Two chapters done ^_^ I think I'm doing pretty good... I still need feedback though... else that deadly ailment will come, and take me away... *makes creepy ghosty noises, and shadow puppets* Well, Ja! for now, hope to be back soon ^_~ 

* **Yo Yo** - Well, there you go more to read, glad you like it so far ^_^   
* **Becki** - *Chokes* Ack! *Coughs* deathly ill... need... more... reviews... j/k, and to answer your questions... Yes, everyone is still cursed, but the rules of the curse are going to be a little different in my story... as for Yuki and Ayame still being brothers... that's all still somewhere in my evil plan, and you'll have to wait and see ^_~   
* **Clow Angel** - Wow, you're reading both of them? Cool ^_^ *many hugs for you* You want a cookie? I have chocolate chip, peanut butter, or oreos take your pick! I hope to hear for you again. Thanks for the reviews! 


	3. Surprises

All right I'm back and it's time for chapter three ^_^ *rubs hands together, and grins evilly* As for the copyright office siege... THEY HAVE REINFORCEMENTS!!!! *Runs around like a nutcase* AHHHH!!! Ages: **Akito**- 36, **Kyo**- 19, **Yuki**- 16, **Tohru**- 15, **Hatori**- 25, **Ayame**- 21, **Kisa**- 14, **Shigure**- 23 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
**Kingdom of Animals**   
Story by: Sohma Star (Star-chan)

Tohru caught up with Hatori just as he pushed the door to the kitchens open. He allowed her to catch her breath then, proceeded through the door. 

Inside the kitchen, Tohru was greeted by a fellow servant, and shown the locations of all the essential cooking materials, meanwhile Hatori stood nearby explaining her work schedule, "This is where you will report in the morning, you will prepare breakfast then, follow the orders of the princes until lunch time. At 12:30 sharp you will return here, and make their lunch, as for supper, it should be ready by 5:00, but if you are occupied with other chores it can be as late as 6:30pm. You will go to bed at 11:00pm unless there are extenuating circumstances, and anything you wish to do outside the castle MUST be cleared with the King at least three days in advance. Now if you'll follow me again, it's time to meet the princes." 

Tohru nervously followed Hatori out of the kitchens, and into the serving hall. She walked with her eyes glued on her feet, and accidentally bumped into Hatori when he abruptly stopped. She quickly apologized, claiming all the responsibility for the incident, and bowing repeatedly. After he had assured Tohru it was nothing, and managed to calm her down, he bowed to the princes then addressed them, "Prince Yuki, Prince Kyo I'm here to introduce your new servant Honda Tohru." 

On cue, Tohru stepped forward, and bowed to each Prince respectfully, her eyes never left her feet, and her face was still red with embarrassment from her previous actions. Prince Yuki was the first to approach her, he gently reached forward, and tilted her face up, changing her gaze from her feet to him. She immediately blushed, and attempted to look away. Yuki however, kept a firm hold on her, "Honda-san we can't have you looking at your feet all the time, and walking into things can we?" 

'N-no, I guess not" she stammered. He gave her a small smile of approval, released her, and stepped back. Now looking forward she took in their appearance for the first time. Prince Yuki had dark silver-ish grey hair, and large purple eyes, he wore a completely blue outfit, and had a very pale complexion. Prince Kyo had an unusual hair color, it appeared to be orange, or very close to it... his eyes were smaller than Yuki's, and they were colored a deep crimson. He wore an entirely red outfit, and his complexion was very tan unlike Yuki's. 

"Well, I'll leave you three to get aquatinted better" Hatori's voice snapped Tohru out of her trance, she blushed once again, then resumed studying her feet. He bowed to the princes, and stepped out of the room, leaving Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru alone. 

Hatori's mind was spinning as he made his way back to Akito's chamber to report the "incident." Why hadn't he transformed? He couldn't figure it out, he reached the large door of the main chamber, and lightly nudged it open. Akito was lying across his throne, with his feet hanging over one arm. He was staring out the window, and appeared to be in deep thought... Hatori studied him for a while then, turned to leave deciding it would be best to come back later, and not disturb him now. 

"Hatori, was the introduction of the servant successful?" Akito spoke suddenly, without even bothering to look at him. He turned back towards Akito to answer. 

"Yes, it was..." His reply held some reluctance, Akito noticed this, and spoke again... 

"Was there something else Hatori?" He now sat up, and turned to face Hatori, his dark eyes burning him as they had done Tohru. Hatori shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. 

"She bumped into me... and I didn't transform" he spoke calmly, but inside he was anything, but calm. 

"Really... then it's just as I thought..." Akito's voice seemed distant as he spoke, and there was a hint of something Hatori couldn't place. Akito returned his gaze to the window "You're dismissed" his voice was calm, but still laced with something. Hatori bowed, and gratefully took his leave. 

"Yes... it's just as I thought...." Akito mused to himself. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Gomen, I was a little slow with this chapter, mainly because I was fixing a few things in the first 2 chapters. ^_^* Everything should be fixed now... Yes, Tohru bumped into to Hatori in this chapter, and NORMALLY he would have transformed, but like I said I'm changing the rules a little, and well... you'll see. One last thing, I'm still trying to avoid that deadly illness... *cough**REVIEW**cough* See you next chapter ^_~ Ja! 

* **Clow Angel** - Oh yeah, *smacks her forehead* gomen gomen, cookies are no good without milk, have some milk too chocolate , strawberry, or white?   
* **Yo Yo** - *Takes a deep breath* Ah, the healing power of reviews ^_^ Thanks! I guess this chapter answered your question.   
* **Shawna** - Well, I've continued dun dun dun! As for the outfit... yeah, I made it up... ^_^* 


End file.
